Love Immortal
by zeetus
Summary: Our love and end is always the same. And so is the pain that comes from the realization that this will never change. I hope that with time Destiny will forgive the thing we must have done that landed us here always fighting and never winning.


A/N: First fic so please be gentle. More like a crossover, so I hope everyone knows the other stories, but the main characters are in HP.

Love Immortal

History always repeats itself. I know this.  
History is always the same. The people are always the same. We may look different and have different names but we are always the same. Our love is always the same. Our end is always the same. And so is the pain that comes from the realization that this will never change. That we will always be born on the two sides of the fence that never stops separating us. And although we can hold hands through the holes we will never have the chance to really live together, to hope together; only these little moments remain.

The first time we met was around the Trojan wars. There may have been previous encounters, but Destiny doesn't allow us to remember every minute together. Maybe it's fortunate because than we won't have to remember the pain as well.  
Troy. Bittersweet. He was born to conquer my people, and I was born to pray for the gods against him. We only got a few days.

As you can see, we never had much time. Sometimes really just minutes, but other times days too, so it would be even crueler to part ways.  
The second time was in Italy. It's funny, really. People found it so romantic and tragic that they made up some variations of our story. I'd like to know what would had Shakespeare written if he had known the whole tale. And so we got one and a half nights there.

And that is precisely one and a half nights more than what we got the third time. Born to two very different nations we didn't even have the chance to meet until I journeyed to his homeland. Although he stood by us he was shut out because he was an Indian.  
He held me in his arms once behind the waterfall. That was all we got. That one hug was all we had before we were forced apart, never to have the chance again before he was killed. I followed him soon after.

The last time was memorable in a strange way. This time we were not the only ones to die, to be separated praying for a happy ending for once. There were other couples. All drowned or frozen to death. Many drowned immediately, and only the fortunate ones had a few more minutes together before one or both of them froze to death in the icy water.  
We were one of the lucky ones. Surviving the firs round we could still have these precious moments before his body became too weak to fight.

And now…… we are standing facing each other wands held at the other's heart. We never had any moments here. Not one touch, not one hug. He found touching me too repulsive.  
But it's not his fault. He was raised to hate my kind and I was taught to fight against everything he stood for. We were once again born on the two sides, this time the blood being the fence. Pure or not, it doesn't matter anymore.

If only we knew sooner. But we never do. We never remember until it's too late; only when we know that one of us will surely leave the other again.  
We stare at each other amid the chaos caused by the battle, and I see it is his eyes that he knows and regrets every insult and hurtful comment, and I know that he can see the same in my eyes. And the regret as well, for Destiny decided to rob us from everything this time, not letting us have one tiny memory of us together. I look into his eyes and I see that he is thinking the same.

One of us will surely die now. We couldn't let it happen like this. I see the resolve in his eyes as he steps closer to me. I don't stop him; instead I'm lowering my wand and take a step as well.  
We meet in the middle and we don't waste time by talking about nonsense and destiny, we just hold onto each other and put everything we feel into our kiss.

It is the most meaningful kiss that we've ever shared. I reach up to touch his face and I feel his tears but that's really okay because I know that I'm crying as well.  
One kiss: our life and our downfall. I hear someone shout the killing curse at us in the background. Maybe one of my two best friends thinking that I betrayed them or someone from his side, probably his father wanting to end this outrageous display. We will never know and it doesn't matter.

The only thing that I see is the love on his face and the sorrow that we couldn't make it this time either. And my last thought is of him and I hope that with time Destiny will forgive the thing we must have done that landed us here always fighting and never winning.

I hope that one time we will be granted a lifetime together, and we know that until then we will still have our moments, for it seems that our love never wants to die.  
And I know that though we had to part again in this world we have at least one happy memory to carry with us; this one kiss holding all of our love.

The End


End file.
